Coffee And Conversation
by Isla Bell
Summary: A snapshot of flirty conversation between Jake and Sherry, post RE6. "Perhaps one day, I can show you my... dating skills." Sherry fought the rising heat in her face, "I thought you didn't do dating." she reminded him curtly. Leaning across the table between them, Jake seemed to tower over her as his eyes bore down into hers, "Well, there's a first time for everything..."


"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Oh yeah?"

"When exactly did _you_ go and see _Titanic_?"

Sherry tapped her fingers expectantly on her cheek as she leant across the table, propping herself up on her elbow. In front of her Jake rose one thin eyebrow and smirked.

"On a date." he stated simply, guessing correctly that those words alone would be enough to wipe the cocky gleam from her eyes.

Sherry barely managed to keep her face straight as the thought of Jake on a date came to mind. She pictured a girl with long dark hair and glittering eyes, a pretty mouth with red lipstick and a body to die for. Yeah, that was the type of girl Jake would go for. Sexy, confident, mysterious.

She sat back in her seat and wrapped her hands around her coffee as Jake decided to have a little more fun.

"Well, it wasn't a date exactly. Just a girl I was trying to ba-"

"I get the picture!" Sherry interrupted, throwing her hand up to stop him mid-sentence. Jake chuckled throatily.

"Is there a problem? You're getting a little flushed there super girl..."

Sherry pursed her lips, lifting her chin a little higher she shrugged. "What you do is your own business. I just didn't think you'd have time for... well, _going to the movies_ in your line of work."

Jake shook his head tolerantly. They both knew she was not in fact referencing a visit to the local theatre. Jake shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, work hard. Play hard. Don't look at me like that. I'm a total gentleman. I always buy 'em dinner first and make sure I have a condom-"

This time Sherry actually placed her hands over her ears and began humming loudly to herself. "Oh, gross! Come on, I don't need to know that!"

"What?" Jake teased, "I don't want you thinking I'm some lecherous vagabond. I can show a girl a real good time... if you know what I mean." he told her with a wink. "Perhaps one day, I can show you my... dating skills."

Sherry fought the rising heat in her face as she pointlessly stirred her coffee. "I thought you didn't do dates _exactly_." she reminded him curtly.

Suddenly leaning across the table between them, Jake seemed to tower over her as his eyes bore down into hers. He mouth curved into a grin, showing off a row of perfect white teeth. "There's a first time for everything, right Sherry?"

Sherry shivered at the use of her name. Usually she was just "super girl". A name which initially annoyed her. Now... she'd become quite enamoured with the little nick name of his. It made her feel... special.

"I'll see if I can fit you in." Sherry teased back.

"You do that," Jake told her, sitting back and gulping down the last of his drink he reached round to the jacket thrown over the back his chair and made to stand. Sherry watched him rise without a word. These reunions of theirs were always so fleeting. Who knew when she'd see him next?

"Take care of yourself, super girl." Jake nodded his goodbye, raising one gloved hand to wave over his shoulder.

"I'll be keeping an eye of the movie listings," Sherry called before she could stop herself, "I'll let you know if there's anything I feel like seeing..."

Jake paused at the door to the local cafe and peered over his shoulder just in time to catch the smirk so reminiscent of his own as Sherry waved politely in his direction. He laughed. A genuine, surprising laugh that made something in Sherry quiver.

"Can't wait." he called back. And with the chime of the door and a cool autumn breeze, he was gone.

For some reason, Sherry didn't think he'd be gone quite as long as last time.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no right to the RE franchise.

AN: Just a random, silly experiment with conversation that came to me after watching a few RE6 clips. Particularly the one in China after Jake and Sherry escape the BOW with a chain-saw arm.


End file.
